Spectrum
by nilakandi
Summary: Karena selalu ada warna di balik kisah mereka/Sasosaku/AU/kumpulan drabble/


**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun. Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**OoC. SasoSaku. AU. Kumpulan drabbel.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

**Spectrum**

_Karena selalu ada warna di balik kisah mereka._

* * *

**1. Antara kolenkim dan sklerenkim**

"Jaringan kolenkim terdapat pada organ tumbuhan yang masih aktif mengadakan pertumbuhan dan perkembangan. Keadaan selnya tidak memiliki lignin dan tersusun atas satu macam sel yang mengandung kloroplas, sehingga kolenkim bisa berfungsi untuk fotosintensis. Sedangkan sklerenkim merupakan jaringan yang tidak mengalami pertumbuhan dan perkembangan lagi. Tidak mengandung protoplas, sehingga sel-selnya telah mati. Dinding selnya tebal karena terjadi penebalan sekunder oleh zat lignin. Fungsinya untuk menghadapi segala tekanan sehingga dapat melindungi jaringan-jaringan yang jauh lebih lemah."

Sakura mengedarkan biner kehijauan miliknya, memandang malas seorang pemuda berambut merah yang kali ini tengah menguap bosan. Sakura mendengus, kemudian menggeleng frustasi. Membuat surai berwarna merah muda itu terayun pelan.

Sakura memajukan bibirnya sekilas, "Kalau kau tak mau belajar, buat apa memintaku mengajarimu?"

Yang dipanggil memandang lurus ke arah lawan bicara. Pemuda berambut merah itu menyeringai. Ia memandang kekasihnya yang tengah cemberut tingkat akut.

"Kau tak perlu menjelaskan lagi tentang kolenkim dan sklerenkim padaku,"

Sakura mendengus sinis, "Lalu kenapa-…"

"Karena cintaku padamu ada di antara kolenkim dan sklerenkim, terus tumbuh tapi kokoh. Terus hidup dengan cahaya cinta yang terpancar dari matamu."

Kali ini Sasori menemukan cara menjinakkan Sakura yang tengah _ngambek_ secara efektif dan efisien, "Wajahmu memerah."

**2. Jantung**

"Jantung merupakan salah satu organ terpenting dalam tubuh. Dinding jantung terdiri atas tiga lapisan, ialah perikardium, miokardium, dan endokardium. Perikardium adalah selaput pembungkus jantung. Miokardium adalah otot jantung dan endokardium adalah selaput yang membatasi ruangan jantung…"

Sakura menghentikan presentasinya. Matanya memandang bingung ke arah tangan Sasori yang masih terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Sekelas senyap.

"Izin membantah."

Sakura menyernyitkan alis merah mudanya dalam-dalam, "Apa ada penjelasanku yang salah?"

Seyogyanya, tak ada yang salah. Ia hafal di luar kepala, sangat malah. Ia menatap Orochimaru-_sensei_, mencari pembenaran atas ucapannya barusan. Dan dari mimik muka _sensei _-nya, Sakura berani bertaruh apa yang dilontarkannya barusan memiliki kevalidalitas tinggi.

Sekali lagi ia memandang Sasori dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ada bagian dari jantungku yang terlewat. Karena khusus jantungku, memiliki empat lapisan…"

Hening tercipta, Orochimaru memandang muridnya penuh minat. Sakura was-was.

"Yaitu perikardium, miokardium, endokardium dan…sakuradium."

Krik krik krik…

Sekelas terbahak.

Sasori memandang wajah ayu Sakura yang memerah lucu, setengah kewarasannya melayang entah kemana.

"Kutunggu di ruanganku, sepertinya ularku pun punya jantung yang mesti diperiksa." Dan Orochimaru-_sensei_ pun bersuara horor. Ujung-ujung kalimatnya mendesis, persis melihat mangsa empuk yang siap dilahap.

Sasori menelan ludah. Mungkin… nanti ia akan terkencing-kencing?

**3. Pencernaan**

Sasori mendengus. Wajah tampannya tampak lusuh, sesekali ia mendecak sebal. Mengacak rambutnya secara frustasi, ia mulai melirik teman sebangkunya. Sepertinya, kekasihnya telah selesai mengerjakan essay beracun kerjaan pawang ular mematikan, Si Orocimaru, siapa lagi?

Sambil menggerutu, ia mulai mengerjakan pekerjaan miliknya.

"Memang apa susahnya mengerjakan skema perjalanan makanan yang masuk ke dalam tubuh?"

Ia bisa menangkap nada mengejek setengah geli dari suara manis itu, "Ck."

"Dan kau cuma mengerjakan yang karbohidrat saja?"

"Diamlah, Sakura," Lama-lama ia mulai panas, "Ku pinjam catatanmu."

Ia pandang buku catatan itu dengan bara dendam kesumat. Lalu tiba-tiba ada sebuah ide yang melintas, bibirnya menyeringai jahat.

"Ah, kau kurang teliti menulis, Sakura…" Sasori memperhatikan ekspresi wajah kekasihnya itu.

Ia tesenyum kecil, "Ada sebuah enzim yang terlewat…"

Sakura berdecak, seingatnya ia sudah mencatat semua enzim yang terdapat pada tubuh manusia. Ia melemparkan pandangan bingung, "Apa?"

"Sakurase, enzim yang dihasilkan dari hati dengan sifat netral yang gunanya mengubah cintase menjadi cinta."

Dan mungkin kalau Sakura punya kelainan jantung, mungkin ia sudah tepar dipangkuan Sasori?

**4. Gigantisme**

"Sasori, kau tahu tentang gigantisme?"

Sasori mengumpulkan atensinya pada kertas putih polos dan sebuah pensil digenggam tangannya. Ia tak meyahut, hanya saja telinganya memang terpasang dengan baik. Siap mendengarkan suara sekecil apapun yang keluar dari bibir tipis kekasihnya.

"Hei!"

Guncangan.

"Ya."

Jawaban singkat yang mampu membuat tarikan di baju seragamnya mengendur.

"Gigantime disebabkan kelebihan hormon pertumbuhan atau hormon somatrotrop. Kelebihan hormon ini mengakibatkan penderitanya tampak berkali lipat lebih besar dari pada masnusia normal."

Sasori mendengarkan, tapi fokus perhatiannya masih terserap pada kertas putih yang mulai tercoret pensil.

"Dan mungkin, gigantisme juga menyerangku."

Sejenak menghentikan goresan pensilnya, Sasori menatap Sakura, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, mungkin aku kelebihan hormon pertumbuhan cinta," Sakura tersipu, "Ku,"

"Padamu."

Dan satu-satunya penyebab Sasori salah menggambar hari ini karena mungkin objek gambarnya selalu terpusat pada Sakura.

Niatnya mau menggambar ular, apa daya, jadi jejadian. Tubuh sih ular, tapi wajah, masihlah paras imut kekasihnya.

Mungkin, kalau Sakura melihat gambarannya, ia akan dibogem? Mengingat sang terkasih merupakan pemegang sabuk hitam?

**5. Indra Pengecap**

"Mungkin lidahku mengalami kecacatan," ucap Sasori di tengah-tengah waktu istirahat. Ia mengeleng lalu mengacak rambut merah ngejreng miliknya. Ia pandang _bento_ buatan Sakura yang menggugah selera.

Setengah bingung, Sakura menyuapkan sesendok es krim strawberi yang baru dibelinya dari kantin ke dalam mulutnya sebelum akhirnya bersuara, "Eh, kenapa?"

"Karena tiap mau makan dan inget senyummu, makanan ataupun minuman apapun bisa jadi manis."

Sakura membatu, es krim strawberi miliknya meluncur mulus ke lantai.

Bibirnya tak bisa mengatup.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**a/n:**

**hanya sebuah penjajakan terhadap SasoSaku. Dan jangan tanya ini apa, jujur nila aja nggak tau. Terkesan maksa banget ya? *pundung ngorek tanah***

**Mind to review?**

**Love,**

**nila**


End file.
